gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategic Naval Research Institute
The Strategic Naval Research Institute, or SNRI, (サナリィ (海軍戦略研究所) (SANARĪ - Kaigun Senryaku Kenkyūjo) is a military research organization established by the Earth Federation Forces in U.C. 0093, which incorporates a number of formerly separate research institutes and intelligence agencies. SNRI specializes in strategy, tactics, weapons development and goes on to propose the creation of a new line of highly compact mobile suits. In U.C. 0111, the Federation Forces decides to adopt SNRI's Formula series for their next generation of mobile suits and SNRI replaces Anaheim Electronics as the Federation's premier weapons developer. However, due to Anaheim's manufacturing expertise, the company's services are retained to put SNRI's designs into mass production. History The Strategic Naval Research Institute traces its roots to a Side 1 construction company involved in the building of Island space colonies. Pre-U.C. 0100, SNRI was known as developer of various middle mobile suits, most notably the transformable D-50C Loto. Some time after the events of Char's Counterattack, the Earth Federation established a new policy where they would be aware of their military strength, yet attempt to keep costs down during times of peace. At the same time, they were also conscious that their traditional mobile suit developer, Anaheim Electronics was unreliable (as they frequently earned profit by trading weapons to both sides of the conflict). To resolve the problem, the in-house think tank Strategic Naval Research Institute (or SNRI for short) was created in U.C. 0093, employing civilian researchers while being funded and supervised by the Earth Federation Forces. Little else is known about the institute, other than it replaced Anaheim Electronics as the Federation's preferred mobile suit supplier in the late Universal Century. Their proposals are based on a theory that wars would be won based on smaller, higher-performance mobile suits. This eventually is showcased in their Formula Project series of Gundams, which hallmarks the formal arrival of the 2nd Era mobile suits. At first, the result of the Formula Project is less than stellar. With a modified variant of the Loto, the F-50D (RXR-44) Guntank R-44 turned out to be less than effective in combat. The Federation's change of contractor choice eventually led to the downfall of Anaheim Electronics. In sheer desperation, Anaheim Electronics attempted to come up with competing designs by stealing the blueprints of SNRI's Formula series, resulting in the construction of the less-known RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam. Using data from the Silhouette Formula Project, Anaheim Electronics finally develops the RGM-119 Jamesgun and later RGM-122 Javelin as well as high performance MSA-120. Although the MSA-120 lost in competition against SNRI's F91 Gundam F91, both the Jamesgun and Javelin were adopted by the Earth Federation and served as their main force until Zanscare Wars. However, by the mid U.C. 130s, it is revealed in Crossbone Gundam Steel 7 that SNRI began to face serious financial problems after they secretly donated their F97 models to the Crossbone Vanguard pirate force in order to help them fight against the Jupiter Empire. Their plan to bring their sales back up into the black was to develop a new series of mobile suits equipped with a miniaturized Minosvky Drive. They succeeded with the F99 Record Breaker which had speed and mobility surpassing any earlier mobile suit and did not require a "burning" fuel source for propulsion. After redesigning it with a more Gundam-ish look SNRI officials expected the Record Breaker to be a best seller, but a surprise attack from Jovian forces destroyed the prototypes and all data. Later in U.C. 0153, it is believed that the declined Anaheim Electronics sponsored the League Militaire, who used the basics of SNRI's mobile suits to produce their own mass-produced suits and the first mobile suit of the Victory series the LM312V04 Victory Gundam. The Side 2 branch of SNRI, on other hand, renamed itself as Ballistic Equipment & Space Patrol Armory, or BESPA, and started providing mobile weapons for the Zanscare Empire. Members *Job John *Monica Arno *Minoru Suzuki *Muller Miguel *Mitchell Derek Nar *Ulysses Leopard *Yon *Otis Arkins *Onmo Creations Formula Project F50 series *D-50C Loto **F-50D Guntank R-44 F70 series *F70 Cannon Gundam F89 series *F89 Gundam F89 F90 series *F90 Gundam F90 **F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type **F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type **F90E Gundam F90 Electronic Type **F90H Gundam F90 Hover Type **F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type **F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type **F90S Gundam F90 Support Type **F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type *F90II Gundam F90 II **F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type ***F90II-I Gundam F90 Intercept Type Jupiter Battle Specification **F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type *F90III-Y Cluster Gundam **F90III-Y改 Cluster Gundam Kai Prototype F91 series *F91 Gundam F91 **F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type **HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type F97 series *XM-X0 Crossbone Gundam Ghost *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 **XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Armor **XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai ***XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" ****XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 "Patchwork" *****XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth *XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 **XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai *XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 *XM-10 Flint F99 series *F99 Record Breaker Gallery SNRI.jpg External Links *http://www.gundamofficial.com/ ja:サナリィ